worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica Hartmann
Karlsland's sixteen year old "ultra ace" of the Luftwaffe JG 52 with more than 200 confirmed victories and the rank of Flying Officer. While extremely efficient and strategic in battle, Erica is surprisingly sloppy with her belongings and often neglects cleaning tasks. The type of person who is only serious when the situation calls for it. Her special technique is an offensive barrel roll named Sturm which manipulates gusts of ether to attack enemies. With her Striker Unit equipped, Erica gains Dachshund features. Her ace archetype is Erich Hartmann. Magic Ability 疾風/シュトルム Shippuu/Sturm (Storm, Vortex, Gale, Hurricane, etc.) Ether blasts. She calls the attack, "Sturm," it is a gale or wind attack of magical energy she releases while performing an offensive barrel roll. Weapons Her armaments are the MG42 and an MP40. Her Striker Unit is based on the Messerschmitt Bf-109G-6. On her strikers, one can see the Black Tulip pattern that adorned Erich Hartmann's aircraft. Erica's Comments About Other Characters On Minna : "I’m not fond of rules, and I tend to say that even to superior officers, so I’m not very liked by the people above. But Minna is different. She doesn’t dislike fighting, but she does dislike wasting her subordinate’s lives. Minna understands the importance of getting everyone home alive, so when I fly under her command, I can fight to the fullest." On Lynette : "Lynne has cheered up a lot since Miyafuji came. She really seemed to be about to break from the pressure before that. I had a similar experience when I was new, but I was blessed with good companions. I guess the friendship between Miyafuji and Lynne is similar to the friendship between me and Trude in that regard." On Miyafuji : "Miyafuji is the one who saved Trude when she was badly injured not long ago. I’m really grateful! We didn’t have a witch with healing powers in our unit before… I really wished they’d sent after her sooner. She still isn’t very skilled and mostly just goes with flow, but I guess I’m not the one to talk about other people’s times as rookies." On Mio : "I met Major Sakamoto several times back in Karlsland, but she is still as amazing now as she was then. She’s one of the few people I know who I feel I trust blindly. It seems like Minna trusts her a lot as well, almost so much it makes me feel jealous. Well, I’d never fit as a trainee instructor, so…" : On Perrine : "I’ve heard Perrine is from some really high-class family. I guess that’s why she’s so obsessed with etiquette and manners… it took us quite some time to get used to each other. But she is honest in recognizing other good fighters and I’m sure her aerial victory score would go up steadily if she just found a good partner. But when I suggested Miyafuji she looked at me like the world was about to end." On Lucchini : "That Lucchini… No matter how many pranks she plays, she never gets put into house arrest or anything since she’s the youngest of us. I’m envious… My home is close to Romagna, so we may be alike because of that, but at least I’m not as carefree as she is… I think. Ah… Maybe I am. Ah, anyway, she’s quite skilled, so her future looks bright." : On Shirley : "Shirley often looks at the battlefield from a distance. And then, when the enemy shows her a weakness, she comes flying in and takes it out using her special speed. She’s the kind of person who thinks about how to use her strong points in battle. We’ve only formed a pair a few times, but when we did, she followed my moves well, and it was easy to do a good job. She might be unexpectedly good at taking care of others." : On Trude : "Trude always complains about small things I’m doing that she doesn’t like, and is annoyingly strict when it comes to rules. But I understand she’s doing it because she cares about me! I always think I shouldn’t cause her too much trouble, but I always end up doing it anyway. I guess she feels like a big sister to me. But although she seems very reliable, she can also be quite clumsy sometimes. Such as when it comes to her sister." On Sanya : "I actually get along well with Sanya! We talk to each other quite often, but I guess it’s usually just me who’s doing the talking. We’re both usually not very talkative, but we still have a lot of things we want to talk about. What we’re talking about doesn’t really matter though!" : On Eila : "Eila is quite an oddball! Eh? I’m not the one to talk? But the way she’s dodging bullets as if she can see everything that’s going on around her is really something else! Well, I know she has the ability to see the near future and all that, but it’s as if she has eyes on the back of her head! The first time we met, she suddenly grabbed my breasts but… I wonder if that’s how they greet each other in Suomus." Category:Strike Witch Category:501st Joint Fighter Wing Category:Index Category:Flying Officers